


Can't Help Falling in Love

by rickatier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, M/M, ballet dancer!au, dean can't say "i love you"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickatier/pseuds/rickatier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumb ballet dancer!au where they are huge dorks and have a happy ending.</p><p>Based on a friend's prompt: "can u write a dancer au where their partners in a recital or smthn… but they end up together in the end" (And Ingrid Michaelson for inspiration lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlinglittlecas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinglittlecas/gifts).



Ballet isn't gay.

 

Plenty of people do ballet, even guys, it's completely normal.

 

What _was_ gay was the way Dean kept looking over at his shorter partner, the one with the messy hair and the clear blue eyes. The one that was actually trying to talk to him right now, eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his face.

 

" _Dean_! Are you even listening to me?"

 

He fumbled for words, hoping that it wasn't obvious that he was ripped out of a fantasy world. "Uh, sorry man, what'd you say?"

 

The anger dissipated, fading into a soft concern. The other's mood swings were definitely out of control, going from having the wrath of the gods to crying his heart out. But, that was Cas, and that was another thing that Dean loved about him, as annoying as it could be. "Are you okay, Dean?" His voice was gentle, worried, and it made his heart ache a little.

 

"Yeah, just, um, nervous." It wasn't completely a lie, this show was a big event for the both of him, as they were both the stars. It was fast-paced, but started slow and grave, only to continue at a moderate pace up, where the two main characters, which just happened to be these two males, ended close together. That was enough to make bother anyone.

 

It didn't help that Dean planned on confessing his crush to Castiel, which meant coming out to the school and everyone's families at the same time. He sent a silent prayer to the God he didn't believe in, hoping for a miracle and giving a silent thanks that his very homophobic father was a deadbeat dad and wouldn't make it to the show. Of course, thinking too hard would just make him upset, so he allowed himself to concentrate back on the dramatic lighting, the buzz of the crowd and the feeling he had of a string being twisted, tense and almost ready to snap.

 

All of that dissapeared when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and heard the soothing deep voice he had found solice in for many months now. "You'll do great, Dean. Trust me."

 

So he did, and how could he not? This being was beautiful, kind,  angelic even. It felt wrong not to give him his wholehearted trust and compassion. 'God, if Dad could hear me...'

 

His thoughts were interrupted when the announcer spoke, giving the title of the number, and telling everyone to get ready for _“a breathtakingly beautiful performance”_ and suddenly he felt sick to his stomach, which, at this point, was nothing but a tangle of knots.

 

The music played, languid and smooth as it rose up from the speakers, surrounding the audience. The curtain was drawn open, red velvet folding in on itself as it rushed to reveal the group of members behind it, funnily enough all female except for the two in the middle, wearing black suits, the ones that Dean hated so much, especially now because it was too _hot_ and the material was too _tight_ and everything was collapsing in now.

 

He looked over, one breath away from an anxiety attack, only to find Castiel looking at him with an encouraging smile, and he couldn’t help but relax and even laugh softly at those dumb white angel wings strapped to his friend’s back. The dance begun shortly after, the group acting out a scene reminiscent of Shakespeare’s _Romeo and Juliet_ , but tinged with the despair of _The Scarlet Letter_.

 

His movements were fluid, actions dynamic, and whenever he could he cast a glance over at his partner, who worked flawless. He had to admit, the announcer was right, even if it was about this one single dancer, who was just _absolutely-_

 

Lights off.

 

Had it really already been a minute and a half? It felt like shorter, but now, yes, it had been, and a perfect circle of yellow light focused on the shorter boy, who was staring Dean dead in the eye as if he was looking at the stars at night. His heart skipped a beat when another light flipped on, now aiming at him and now the big moment.

 

His breath hitched as green eyes met blue ones, and they gave each other a silent confirmation to let the other know that _yes_ , it was time, and _yes_ , they were ready. Castiel took a breath before starting, and completing, a perfect pirouette into the strong arms of the Winchester, where he was then lifted up and twirled about in the air, one, two, _three_ times as the music’s beat got stronger, bass got louder, the pace quickening and _damn it all_ if Dean’s pulse wasn’t skyrocketing at the same rate.

 

They ended with heaving chests, as the light finally managed to cover both of them, one of Dean’s hands resting on Castiel’s hip as his other was placed under his thigh, though if anything it was closer to his butt. The ‘angel’s right leg was hooked over his shoulder, and the left remained suspended in the air with his knee resting against his chest and _holy shit they had done it_. They had pulled it off.

 

Applause surrounded them as they stood there for a good minute, allowing everyone to take in the performance at its peak, which just so happened to be its end. As soon as Castiel was on the ground, Dean let out a huge breath, “That was _amazing_.” He whispered with a huge grin. There was no need to be professional, not with the crowd they had, and he didn’t know what it was but everyone was happy, cheering, applauding and their fellow dancers were looking at them with so much awe and adoration and suddenly he was cupping Cas’ cheeks and eagerly smashing his lips against his own, his shoulders tense and his actions so sudden and unexpected that even he himself wasn’t able to react smoothly.

 

Everyone seemed to gasp simultaneously, and his heart stopped for a moment, wondering if maybe, just _maybe_ this was a bad idea. Doubt started forming into his brain and guilt and shame kneaded holes into his heart, his stomach, but right as he was about to pull away he felt the push back, the obvious sign that the other was not only okay with his impulsive decision, but _reciprocated_ the feelings entwined.

 

He didn’t even think it was possible for the applause to be louder than before, but now it was, and he could’ve sworn he heard some ‘ _aww_ ’s and a shutter noise or two. His freckled cheeks had to have been some shade of pink by now, but he knew if asked he’d blame it on being dead tired.

 

Cas had pulled away and was now looking at him, a grin on his face, “ _That_ was amazing.” He echoed, and Dean smiled, “Cas, buddy…”

 

The blue eyes he came to love flickered over to the stage manager, who would’ve been pointing crossly at her watch were she not talking excitedly to another woman – most likely over what had just transpired. It became obvious that he was checking to make sure he even had enough time to answer whatever Dean was about to say, “Yes, Dean?”  
  
“I…I really like you man. Like, a lot.”

 

His mouth went dry as he waited for what seemed like an eternity, which was really about ten seconds in reality, before Cas chuckled, “I love you too, Dean.”  
  
The curtains shut at that moment, all at once, leaving the image of two heart-eyed teenagers staring at each other, hands clasped together, on the minds of many families and fellow students.

 

_End Scene._


End file.
